helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ElpisGalaxy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Muramoto Chie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MiyaChiiFan (Talk) 01:49, February 10, 2013 This is a sister wikia of the Hello!Project wikia,as you probably know.This is a wikia where you get to make your own HP/UFA members,groups,albums,singles etc.So basically,everything is fanmade! Hope this helps your confusion MiyaChiiFan (talk) 02:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks for adding a page for Suzuki Hoshi! I've been meaning to do that! I'm going to edit it a little bit and add more info! \(^o^)/ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Riyu! Do you want to make your own page on the wikia? You've seen very active the last few days!~ :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You can use any picture, but if they are legit members of Hello! Project, you would need to edit them somewhat. Like edit the hair color or eye color. I want to point this out, you need to add the four tildes to the end of the message. Or your username at least. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:36, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's okay! I just have to point it out. I've forgotten several times myself XD! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhh Riyu,some of your information about Sun is false and I was just editing it and I found out that you were so I have to start all over~.I want to thank you for making her page (I was supposed to but I never got the chance to XD). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well you got her close friends and favorite singles right.But she doesn't look up to Yajima Maimi,she looks up to Yaguchi Mari,Hoi Daiyu & Wang Dao Ming~.I am editing it right now so theres no need to worry! MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but I moved to New York about three weeks ago. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 11:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I don't mind(since I'm not a big fan of C-ute), I'm just glad to be back in my home state! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Eh it got annoying, but you get used to it. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 23:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) H!P is pretty popular (did you SEE the Budokan at Reina's graduation concert?!).But some people don't like their style and how they have the younger members with the sexy image. 75% of sales is the mutiple editins,25% is the popularity.MM and C-ute are increasing in popularity,with Berryz & Ju=Ju you never know,and S/mileage & Buono! have been going down. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 01:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well,the "style" of 2012-2013 is more of a mature/sexy matter.Berryz and S/mileage release more energetic songs that don't really appeal to their fans anymore. I really miss energetic/smooth MM songs though,they sold better and overall are better than most of their releases today. MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :).I am just really stressed out with alot of work MiyaChiiFan (talk) 19:13, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Who is your favorite doctor?? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) David Tennant is my favorite, do you do covers? Covers of H!P songs! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I have a Youtube but all my dubs are unlisted, maybe sometime soon, we should do a dub together! I don't sound the best(I.E I sound like a four year old XD, proof- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jxat0pPmLs&list=LLUtLWKWoHGf58If_XDuuVDg&feature=mh_lolz; background sound is me trying to kill a bug), but it's fun to do dubs! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's really hard to dub some songs, one of the hardest is Mikan. A tip is listen to the song while recording it, so for me, I record it on my laptop, while listening to the song on my iPod. It really helps! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well do you want to audition for one of my cover groups? You could email me with your video, and you can fill out the form, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1vGTeqO92c. All the info is in the video and description. Also, Seishun Promotion is me by the way! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:41, May 27, 2013 (UTC) This might sound confusing. It's going to be sorta like the AKB48 set up, a group of members will be chosen to perform the A side(like the main single) and a group of girls will be chosen to perform the B side. Lines won't be by member(like one girl sings Reina's lines) but more or less on stronger vocals, but the B sides would have each member singing a certain part(like Reina's part). So I would ask each member to record the main A side then chose the center. :) I would chose the center and harmonization is two parts singing at once. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You can use the form(so your audition is valid) just put N/A for the items you can't provide and leave an email address so I can contact you on June 30. Just email me the video! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Just change it and put the winner at the top. You can make the poll. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yattaruchan is like a advice giver,sorta xD.Just give them your problems,and they give you advice on it.That is Kanana's job I guess :). MiyaChiiFan (talk) 15:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll look through it! :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I have it under control :) MiyaChiiFan (talk) 00:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Um, yeah. Put the profile and history as TBA, since I want to add that, for singles participated in just copy and paste from Zau Chen's page. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Could you make a page for Teng Peizhi? Lrave the hisotry and profile blank though. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll watch it later and what's it about? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I'll watch it later tonight. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Does she look like Zukki?? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah. GO ZUKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure!~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Wonder who will replace him? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Do you have a Hello Online account? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I got one not too long ago. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Add Mosumu4Ever as a friend. To find my page, go to the searchbox and click the gray thing and pick members, enter my username and I should come up. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 17:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, just don't add the following girls: Song Ju Li, Li Zun, Tong Mingxia, Luo Huan, Tseng Meiyi, and Zheng Ming. They have plans to debut in another group. You can also use the DIVAS. if you want. Also I REALLY want you to add Ishida Kaori to the group. She was a finalist for the Ka-wa-ii auditions but wasn't added due to her not have the extreme cutesy vivbe. Though she would be great for Shizen Musume. Mosumu4Ever (talk) Yep, she's a current Kenshuusei. I feel bad for her since all the other Ka-wa-ii! finalist have debut already. I'm making a page for her now. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Also I tried to fix the problem about the auditions taking too long. Change it if you want. I've done that several times. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) May I help you with that? Cause I'm not patient either Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) So you need 15 finalist? I've come up with some. the ones in italics can't enter the group, since they are real. The ones in bold are trainees. The rest are newbies. :) #'Ishida Kaori' #''Taguchi Natsumi'' #'Arai Kanon' #''Tanabe Nanami'' #'Suzuki Eru' #Sato Miyaki #''Sasaki Rikako'' #''Nomura Minami'' #Ogawa Chiyo #Murakami Kako #Kanazawa Keiko #Nakamura Takara #Yamaguchi Ayano #Chiba Hikaru #Saito Ai Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Which ones? I'm just curious, sooo... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you can use Teng Meyi and Kia Su Ling(Korean), Tang Rose and Xiao Yiya. Though all of them are weak(since they are newer). Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I have the perfect color.... Aquamarine! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wiki_color_formatting_help That should give you everything you need. I use that for color coding. Do you need anything else? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Even now, I still mess up with color formatting. XD Have you decided on Shizen Musume's next singe? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I guess we delete them. I know I'm guilty on some of them . ^^; Just give the links to them. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) If I'm getting on your nerves, sorry, but what kind of different sound. From what it sounds like a lot of their songs are childish. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Onee Nyan has been on in awhile. Sweet Success~ officially disbanded, so there's no need to update the page, but for Onee Nyan's pages, I just guess we keep on adding stuff to them. Seriously though, the Wiki is slowly losing members. We are the most active, and Ali and MiyaChii are on daily but for just a few minutes. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's 1:59 here! I'm amazingly still awake though! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hm, that could work. I'll try that. Right now, I'm fairly sweating cause I was dancing around! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm about to do that! Then I'm going to bed! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Riyu~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I plan on announcing Ogawa Melody's and Mahiro Rima's graduation. They'll still be in Hello! Project as a part of Shooting Star, but not apart of Ka-wa-ii! Rima graduating is kinda like Reina's graduating, she the one person you wouldn't expect. I mean Rima was an egg until 2009(she joined in 2004, at the age of 5) and she worked really hard. Then after becoming a full member of H!P as a member of Ka-wa-ii!, she worked hard and became the ace of the group. As for Melody, she was a nobody that became an idol. She became popular and BOOM she was the visual center for the group, as well as a sub vocalist. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) October 25, 2013. What sub member should take their place? (under Hello! Pro Sub Girls, the sub members for Ka-wa-ii has Ka-wa-ii! beside their name) I plan on adding one sub member to the group. Also, Hikaru will graduate on May 18, 2014 to focus on school, Usagi will graduate from H!P to go to Idol Project on July 8, 2014. Miki will leave a few days after Hikaru graduates, due to the group falling apart. After the first gen graduates, the second gen will 'become the new "Ka-wa-ii!" and the sub members(Ka-wa-ii! ones) will form their own group in February 2014. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Pro Sub Girls The link is above. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Here's the names ^^; *Suzuki Chie (Ka-wa-ii!; Light Pink) *Oda Ayame (Ka-wa-ii!; Cyan) *Ikuta Naomi (Ka-wa-ii!; Orchid) *Tanabe Hana (Ka-wa-ii!; Orange) Also, I'm going to delete the Suzuki Eru page since I'm working on the page and I'm almost done ;-; Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I think Hana will be the best in the group. She's eleven, spunky and cutesy, so she would fit perfectly in Ka-wa-ii! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Riho or Erina? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Which one do you prefer, Riho or Erina? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I prefer Riho. My two favorite members are Kanon and Riho. You? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:19, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I think that's with any member. ^^; I'm opening my own Graphic Thread on H!O. That's why I've been uploading everything on that blog. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) My favorite is the Zukki wallpaper. It's better than most of my other ones! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I find mine on Google. I'm still trying to learn how to create them. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Look for a free program online! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Btw, there's a Nitendo fanon wiki? Scary..... (=3=) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Disturbing = One Direction Fanon Wiki. Directoners already scare me(the one thing I have to admit though, they are WAY smarter than those Belibers) enough, but a fanon wiki.... Let me get my torch, you get a pitchfork, and we shall raid their wiki!!!!! Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's one I COMPLETELY agreee wit. They should go to Pluto and never come back. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 16:13, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Then the world would be a better place. A 1D free world. That's one reason why I want to move to Japan. 1D doesn't go there on tours and they dxon't sale their merchandise! XD Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) There's this girl at my school that calls herself(using fake name) "Maria Styles" and actually wrote that on her test one day and the teacher, came by took one look at the name and said "Maria, you're not going to marry Harry Styles, so get a grip on reality." I laughed so hard in my mind. XD 20:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) 1D member. You REALLY need to remove the photos of Ayumi & Masaki, since those are editied photos for a fanon Momusu member. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tired. I was just dancing to Ren'ai Hunter Do you want to do a cover song with me? :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a mic on your ipod? I'm going by my fourth gen ipod, so it may not be right depending on your gen ipod. It should be in your utilities(where the caculator and address book) and it's called voice memos. Listen to the song on your computer via headphones and sing your lines, make sure you sing them loud so I won't over power you and try to imitate the person that's singing. What H!P song do you want to sing? I would like to sing Ama no Jaku. We would each get six solo lines. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) It was S/mileage's first indies single. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgbY4xM9O_s Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) No, who's part you want to sing? Yuuka's, Ayaka's, or Kanon's part, chose two. I'm getting Saki and whoever is left. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Do you have my email address? Record them tonight(I'll record mines too) and I'll record mines. What's your name? My email name will come up with my real name(Aya is my nickname/screen name, Samantha is my real name). Remember, sing loudly, clearly, and try to imitate the singer. Once I'll get the lines, I'll mix them and I'll put the video on Youtube(unlisted of course). So what tim could you send the lines in? It's 2AM here and I want to be done before 3. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay so you know that you sing Yuuka's part and Kanon's part and sing the unison parts as well? Pratice tonight and record tomorrow. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I was praticing tonight. I'll record it in the morning, besides I have to find the instrumental of the song. Also start recording when the music starts. So it'll be easier for me to mix it. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 06:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I found one, but the problem is my mixing program won't work.... :( Mosumu4Ever (talk) 13:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I know. Juice=Juice is getting a major debut! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 20:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I know! I'm glad their debuting so soon! This is soo off topic, but my cat left my family a "present" on the porch, a dead bird.... Well then again, she left a dead squirrel on the porch and tried to feed her kittens with it(in which they were inside. We had nine cats, four adults, five kittens) so we wouldn't let her inside. >o< Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yuck, but we still love our kitties~ Well I've decided on a new indies group name, L/oveage, The Age of Love. Sure it's a "S/mileage" releated name, and the group will be similar to them, but will be more powerful, like two Saki's and two Yuuka's. It's going to be a Kenshuusei group with a member from Crystal Emotion. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:31, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I know~ DO NOT EDIT THE KIA SU LING PAGE!!!! I'm working on it right now. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I can't think of any fanon Kenshuusei, except for Takahashi Riru and Sato Mia. Boh have been Kenshuusei for awhile. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Four years. I also want to add a 17th gen. Kenshuusei that has a husky voice, just can't think of a name.... :P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I like Yamada, but not Chisato. XD Though thanks for the help! Though I came up with the name, Yamada Sakiko. Also it's going to be a FULL Kenshuusei group. Also I came up with the name Fuika Naomi. Also I change Riru's last name to Takashi. :) So here's the line up for L/oveage *Takashi Riru *Sato Mia *Fuika Naomi *Yamada Sakiko Now to figure out bright, happy member colors.... Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I hate figuring out member colors. Maybe these colors *Takashi Riru - Light Pink *Sato Mia - Light Green *Fuika Naomi - Lavender (more like cherry blossom though) *Yamada Sakiko - Aquamarine Those colors seem to compliement Mosumu4Ever (talk) 05:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) In a week or two, since no official information is available(since I don't want to reveal anything just yet) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 15:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but remember spell words like "third", out fully and here's the profile you can use. I've filled out pieces of it. *'Name:' Ogura Sakura (小倉さくら) *'Nicknames:' *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' *'Blood type:' *'Height:' 155 cm *'Western Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status' **2012-01-27 Zone Member **2012-01-27 Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-01-27 Member *'Zone Color: 'Cyan *'Specialty:' *'Dislikes:' *'Favorite Food:' *'Least Favorite Food:' *'Favorite Color:' *'Favorite Subject:' Lunch *'Looks Up To:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Zone (2012-present) Also she's sixteen. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ :D I'm working on single pages for Shiko Jikan. I'm actually not distracting myself either. O.o Mosumu4Ever (talk) 21:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Let's see... I'm currently on Suki Sugite Baka Mitai, so... about nine or ten. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC)